kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Neo: King Kong
Bio The year is 1962. The place is Faroe, a small island way west of the Solomons. It is here that Dr. Akiro Makino, an up-and-coming scientist, has been funded by Public Pharmaceuticals (and its president, Mr. Tako) to study the applications of a new type of berry that grows singularly on this remote, primitive island. Called "Soma" by the natives, the fruit has a non-habit forming narcotic effect, and the implications for medicine (and other, more popular purposes) were astronomical. However, much to Mr. Tako's dismay, and Dr. Makino's interest, the Faroe Islanders were reluctant to give up any more than a few handfuls. The natives used the berries as offerings what they deem their god of the island, a giant beast, taller than many of their mountains, and only the most beautiful girls in the village would perform the ceremony. When Makino and a team was led into the island interior to try and find evidence of this god, and in doing so discovered a massive ruin of some gigantic shrine. Within the shrine was a colossal stone, black in color and etched with ancient markings. Hieroglyphics marked the object, clearly telling a strange story. Human figures worshiped the stone, and the stone gave birth to monstrous creatures, two of which being a reptilian creature, covered in spines, and a massive ape-like beast. The ape drove the spiked monster away, and the islanders worshiped the ape god as it slept deep within the mountains. Dr. Makino touched the obelisk, much to their guides' protestations. Then the mountain began to quake, the ruins began to shatter. "Tore Kong! Tore KONG!" their guides shouted, and then fled as fast as they could. Dr. Makino was nearly killed, but managed to get away to the village, but not before witnessing the mountain shatter, and the mighty KING KONG burst from the cliffs! Kong ran amok briefly, confused and disoriented, until the natives presented him with a massive offering of Soma juice. The ape god drank deep of the Soma, while the natives danced and sang and chanted. This put the unconquerable Kong out, the Soma in such mass quantities setting him into a stupor. When Mr. Tako heard of the giant ape's existence, he had to have the monster. It would be an amazing publicity stunt to be endorsed by their own kaiju! And one so easy to control! Of course, things went awry, as they do. The monster king, GODZILLA, had been freed from his icy prison after his battle with the JSDF several years prior. Moving south, he heads for Japan, seething with rage, and assaulted Hokkaido. Meanwhile, Kong was transported north atop a gigantic raft, made specifically for him. Unfortunately, he broke free, and headed for the nearest land, which was, of course, Japan. While Godzilla continued rampaging and fighting the JSDF in Northern Japan, Kong hid in the forests of southern Honshu until his curiosity got the better of him and he moved into Tokyo. He was chased to the top of the Diet Building (while holding Makino's sister in his hand), but Dr. Makino suggested knocking the ape out with as much Soma as they could get their hands on. The plan was successful, and a new plan was formulated: get Kong and Godzilla to fight each other on the slopes of Mt. Fuji! Transporting the giant ape once more, Kong was literally dropped on top of the mutant dinosaur, and an amazing battle erupted! Things became a little hairy, however, when Dr. Makino's chopper was shot down by a stray blast of Godzilla's breath. He, Mr. Tako and the crew may well have been trampled by Godzilla if Kong hadn't rescued them at the last moment! The ape-god took them to relative safety, even while Godzilla advanced, and then turned to fight! But things looked bad for Kong as the battle wore on. Kong was smart and strong, but nowhere near a match in raw power and durability as Godzilla. However, the battle was televised, thanks to some clever PR and Mr. Tako's plan to save some face. When Kong was knocked into a ravine and the forest around him set ablaze, one group of the millions of viewers around the world didn't simply switch their bets or "ooh" and "ahh." Public Pharmaceuticals had aided in the evacuation of Faroe Island and the refugees all remained together in a small coastal town. When they saw their god on the ropes, they grabbed their drums, their instruments and donned their traditional garb as they marched outside. Then, they began to dance. Unlike the dance on Faroe, which was slow, methodical and put Kong to sleep, this was a vibrant dance, loud and strong, passionate and energetic. They shouted to the heavens, evoking something not seen in a millennia... Black clouds rolled over the battlefield south of Fuji. Godzilla even quelled his own roaring and grandstanding to snort and look skyward with a suspicious look...then KRA-KOOM! A shot of lightening blasted Kong point-blank. Ancient markings about his body illuminated and brought the mighty beast back to life! Kong rushed Godzilla and battered the giant saurian with fists charged electrically, and Godzilla was quickly on the defensive. The power of the two titans colliding and the elemental forces at work caused the very ground beneath them to give way, and the tortured earth began to shatter and quake. Even as all hell broke loose, Godzilla and Kong continued to bash one-another, until both fell into a mighty chasm. Silence. Godzilla's threat was removed by Kong, for the time being, and the people of Faroe would return home, and the people of Japan would honor the ape god for his sacrifice...if he was truly destroyed. History Abilities/Aspects: * - Incredibly strong, perhaps even more so than Godzilla. * - Aggression not normally found in mountain gorillas; likely a result of being isolated from others of the same species. * - Vulnerable to heavy ordinance weaponry. * - Remarkably intelligent. * - Grows stronger from electric voltage. External links *Godzilla Neo - KING KONG Category:Godzilla Neo Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Kaiju